


Mistletoe Miracle

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Angela has put up a bunch of mistletoe for the Christmas party. What's her plan?





	

"What the hell, Ma? How much mistletoe do you need?" Jane paused in her complaints as she realized the symbolism of mistletoe. "No, please tell me your not planning on setting someone up at the Christmas party." Angela gave her a look indicating to her that was exactly her intention. "Ma," Jane scolded. "You better not be trying to set me up with anyone."

"No, Janie. It's not for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Do you need help finishing the decorations?"

"I just need to put this last piece of mistletoe above the front door." Jane rolled her eyes, but took the decoration from her mother and put it up.

The doorbell rang an hour before the party was due to begin. "Ma, someone's early," Jane called to her mother who was still preparing things in the kitchen.

"Get the door, Janie. I'm busy."

It was Maura. "Maura, you're here an hour early."

Maura's brow wrinkled in confusion and she looked at her watch. "I could have sworn your mother told me the party started at five."

Jane instantly caught on to what was happening, but didn't let Maura in on it. She had to talk to Ma first. "No worries, Maur. Ma probably just got mixed up is all. Come in." Jane moved out of the doorway to let Maura in. "Ma, a word," Jane said through gritted teeth as she passed through the kitchen.

When they were out of earshot, Jane scolded her mother in a hissing whisper. "I thought you said this wasn't for me."

"It's not for you. It's for Maura."

"But you're setting Maura up with _me_!"

"I don't know why you're complaining. I see the way you look at her."

"Ma!" Jane said, darting her eyes quickly to the honey blonde in the other room.

"I see it," she said emphasizing her point. "Janie, you love her."

"I do not!" At this point Jane had let her voice rise to a full yell, attracting Maura's attention to their conversation.

"Don't what?" The voice came from Maura, who had entered the room without Jane even noticing.

"Look fat in this dress," Jane said. A weak excuse, but Maura seemed to buy it.

"I'm sorry I said anything," Angela said. "I'll just leave you two here." Angela made a point of looking up at the mistletoe that hung above Maura and Jane.

"What's up with your mother?"

Jane waited a moment before answering, deciding upon telling Maura the truth or not. She decided she should. "She's got this crazy idea that she was going to set you up at the party."

"With whom?" The question came from a place of pure curiosity.

"Well piece two and two together, Maur. You're here 'accidentally early' and the only other person here that's not Ma-"

"Frankie? But he has Nina, and actually I haven't seen him since I came in."

Jane slapped her own forehead. "For a genius, you sure can be pretty dumb sometimes."

"I resent tha-“ Maura began, almost getting her sentence out before Jane dove in and kissed her. "Oh," Maura said when Jane pulled away from her.

"Oh? That's all you have. Maura 'Dictionary' Isles, and all you have to say is 'oh'?"

"It's just, that's what I was hoping for, actually, but I, uh, really didn't expect it. Is that why I counted up to two dozen places with mistletoe?"

"Two dozen?!?" Jane exclaimed. Then she brought herself back to the conversation with Maura. "Yeah. Ma thought that would be the perfect way for us to confess our undying love for each other, at least, I'm assuming that was her plan."

Jane's voice dripped with sarcasm, but she realized there was genuinely a bit of truth in her words. She had just kissed Maura, after all. Wait, she had just kissed Maura! She hadn't let that action sink in yet. She finally had her first kiss with Maura Isles, love of her life, and she hardly even remembered it a minute after it happened. She'd just have to do it again.

Jane leaned back in and took her time, ensuring the best memory forming experience. She pulled away this time with a sense of satisfaction. Maybe two dozen places of hanging mistletoe wasn't such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests so send them in!


End file.
